La Casa de las Bestias
by Libido.L
Summary: Universo Paralelo dónde en la Tierra Media aparece durante la Edad del Sol unos seres llegados del Oeste: los demonios o youkais. Criaturas mitad humanos mitad animales y con poderes sobrenaturales. Sauron decide acabar con casi todos ellos y matar a su reina, al considerarlos una amenaza para sus planes. Siglos después, la hija de la reina reclamará su trono y buscará venganza.
1. Chapter 1

_Introducción al Universo Paralelo que servirá para contextualizar la historia. Ésta se centrará en el viaje de la compañía de Thorin escudo de Roble; en la que se unirá un miembro más en Rivendel._

 _Si Jackson a podido hacer lo que le ha dado la gana, yo también._

 _Un saludo y que lo disfrutéis._

 **Introducción**.

¿Qué pasaría si a la Tierra Media de Tolkien le añadiéramos el mundo fantástico japonés de la época medieval? Junto a los hombres, elfo, enanos, Hobbits,... viven otros seres míticos. Provenientes de las tierras de Oriente, la estirpe de la Casa de las Bestias se asentaron al comienzo de la Edad de los Soles en la Tierra Media.

Son seres de increíbles poderes, casi inmortales, considerados dioses por algunas comunidades de hombres. Algunos usaban sus habilidades para el bien, otros escogieron caminos más oscuros. Las casas más conocidas gobernaban sobre las menores, los cuervos Tengu, las serpientes Hebi, y otros Youkai, eran las casas más prominentes, pero de entre todas ellas una se alzó, reclamando las tierras de Mordor para sus congéneres. Los Kitsunes eran una familia matriarcal, que llegaron a ostentar el título de Reinas de las Bestias; eran sabias, poderosas y hermosas; y todo ello provocó que llamaran la atención del individuo menos indicado. Un joven mago apareció embaucando a la Reina para que la dejara forjar en Orodruin los anillos y se marchó. Volvió muchos años después, convertido en una sombra, y aprisionó a la Reina que se encontraba en cinta, Sauron engañó a la maestra de la argucia y se hizo con el gobierno de Morodor.

Las demás bestias, temiendo lo que iba a acontecer, abandonaron Mordor para diseminarse a lo largo del ancho mundo y escapar de los hilos controladores de Sauron, solo algunos se quedaron, entre ellos la Reina. Para cuando se dio cuenta del engaño, Sauron ya la había ligado a él con artes oscuras, la kitsune aguantó hasta dar a luz, y solo uno de los cachorros sobrevivió. Pudo ser lo suficientemente astuta como para salvar a una a la cría y conseguir que la sacaran de las tierras oscuras. Después, se inmoló intentando en vano acabar con la vida del brujo.

La criatura no tuvo la suerte que su madre hubiera querido, los orcos atraparon al tengu que la llevaba hasta Lorien, donde vivían los elfos. Llegó a las Montañas Nubladas, y allí vivió sus primeros años de vida, torturada y usada por los orcos como mascota, y cuando alcanzó la estatura adecuada, como un monstruo de combate más.

Los orcos pronto descubrieron la particularidad de ese ser desconocido para ellos. La criatura, cada vez que devoraba un ser con alguna clase de poder, le aparecía una cola y además, y crecía en tamaño, fuerza y poder. De un pelaje blanco inmaculado, iba tornándose beige, rosa hacia el rojo.

Durante sus primeros años de vida no conoció otra cosa que la barbarie y el asesinato. La convirtieron en un monstruo horrible, que en algunas ocasiones adquiría la forma de una niña para engañar a humanos y elfos, y que cayeran así en las trampas de los orcos.

Un día una importante caravana de elfos que venían de Rivendel pasaron por esos caminos para visitar Lorien, los orcos no sabían qué clase de elfos iban en ella y los confundieron con mercaderes. A pesar del número, y del inmenso poder de la kitsune de cinco colas, el escuadrón de elfos comandado por Elrond los derrotó. El rey elfo se topó a tiempo con la bestia para impedir que continuara la masacre, consiguió dejarla inconsciente con magia, el suficiente tiempo para llevarla a Lorien y pedir consejo a la elfa Galadriel.

La Dama Blanca reconoció en seguida a la criatura. Había conocido a su madre en vida y a pesar de que eran razas enemigas, la reconoció como un ser de increíble poder y que podía ser de utilidad en las guerras que estaban por venir. En esta época ya había tenido lugar la primera guerra del anillo, pero la hechicera sabía que el peligro volvería algún día y aconsejó al rey que acogiese a la heredera de las Bestias bajo su tutela.

Así comenzó una ardua tarea para reeducar a la kitsune. Pero Elrond tuvo paciencia, aceptó la naturaleza indómita y sagaz de la criatura, y le impuso una severa educación, que hicieron de la heredera un ser entre dos mundos, asimilando la filosofía y la moral de los elfos, que tan distinta era de su naturaleza; y solo de vez en cuando permitía a sus instintos apoderarse de ella. Salía a cazar y cuando tuvo suficiente entrenamiento, iba a patrullar con los elfos y mataban manadas de orcos enteras, como una manera de desahogarse por todo lo vivido en sus primeras décadas de vida. Con el paso de los siglos, fue quedando muy lejos en su recuerdo aquellos años de maltrato y humillación. A pesar de tener casi 200 años, la kitsune tenía el cuerpo de una niña y unas hermosas cinco colas que le permitían poseer magia.

Al final, el incontrolable poder de la joven al adquirir dos colas más hizo que tuvieran que llamar a Gandalf el Gris, que enseñó magia a la joven y descubrió la debilidad de sangre de su casa, impuesta por un injusto hechizo de Sauron sobre su linaje: no podía portar armas. Aprendió técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las perfeccionó combinándolas con magia, cuyo coste aun era tan agotador que solo usaba en momentos de verdadera necesidad. Aun así, era una asesina eficaz, cuya fama empezó a correr por toda la comunidad de elfos.

Fue una hermana para el jovencísimo Aragorn, que al quedar huérfano paso al cuidado del Rey que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y cuya carga también fue compartida con la kitsune. Por fin la chica tenía un amigo, un hermano y cuando éste creció fueron a cazar juntos, a luchar contra orcos y bandidos. Pero Aragorn crecía rápido, y al enamorarse de Arwen abandonó Rivendel. Volvía a menudo y a veces era ella quién visitaba a su hermano, y así se creó un lazo poderoso de amistad que duraría hasta el final de sus días.

La Siete Colas adquirió la forma de un zorro no más grande que un venado, y la apariencia homínida de una adolescente de largo pelo liso de un oscuro rojo cereza y unos profundos ojos dorados, con su cara salpicada de pecas y rasgos felinos. A veces pasaba por una elfa más, excepto cuando sus seis colas asomaban por debajo de su túnica y sus orejas aterciopeladas la delataban. La bestia se había convertido en todo lo que Elrond y Galadriel había anticipado, y muchos siglos después llegaría el día en que reclamaría lo que era suyo por derecho, la soberanía sobre la Casa de las Bestias en la Tierra Media.

El nombre que Galadriel le dio, era Jing.


	2. Chapter 2

_La historia comienza cuando los enanos están llegando a Rivendel, huyendo de los orcos enviados por Azog para matarlos. Sin saberlo, están siendo observados de lejos._

 **Capítulo 1**

Esa mañana el valle estaba distinto. Oteó el horizonte desde un risco con el hocico hacia arriba y los olió, el hedor de los orcos y los inmundos huargos. Esos lobos que habían decidido volverse los perros falderos de aquellas asquerosas criaturas, la repugnaban y la hacían salirse de sus casillas. Pero respiro hondo con la nariz hacía el suelo para no olerlos más. Escuchó los cascos del mearas y cuando se volvió lo hizo con la forma de una chica. Elrond apareció junto a una guarnición de elfos armados.

\- Están a cinco kilómetros hacia el este mi señor.

El rey elfo la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Tenía el gesto grave y concentrado en lo que le tenían que decir.

\- Están siguiendo a unos enanos. También he olido a Gandalf y a algo más que va con ellos pero no he podido distinguir.

\- Si, puedo verlos desde aquí. Pero no distingo bien lo que es, aunque puedo imaginármelo tratándose de el Mago Gris.- miró un momento a sus espaldas comprobando que los elfos sacaban sus arcos y flechas y tenían sus monturas preparadas.- Jing hija, adelántate y ocúpate de la retaguardia, nosotros acortaremos camino y los esperaremos en la entrada secreta.

Y la kitsune corrió como el viento mientras los elfos giraban a su derecha para adelantarse al incauto grupo que cruzaba el valle en dirección a Rivendel.

Jing disfrutó de tener a tres lobos huargos y a sus respectivos jinetes para ella sola. No pudieron herirla, era rápida, mortal; y estaba muy contenta por demostrarle a su padre cuánto había aprendido. Casi nunca salía a cazar orcos con ella y era una ocasión especial. Al parecer, Gandalf traía a unos amigos a Rivendel de paso hacía una misión de la que no había querido darle más detalle. Solo que estuviera lista para la cena. Pero cuando terminó de descabezar al último lobo se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde.

La compañía de Escudo de Roble al completo ya disfrutaban de los humildes viandas de los elfos en la terraza del palacio de Elrond. Jing intentó arreglarse lo antes que pudo con alguna ayuda, pero ya era tarde y sabía que no iba a complacer a Elrond. No podía parar de pensar en que iba a ver a Gandalf después de mucho tiempo y los nervios la aturrullaron.

Entró en la terraza corriendo, incómoda en un vestido muy impropio de ella. Y se fue directa hacia el mago que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Se fundieron en un sincero abrazo en el que ella acabó casi colgada del cuello del alto mago, con su cuerpo de adolescente tenía que ponerse de puntillas para poder hundir su rostro entre la espesa melena gris.

\- Mi pequeña raposilla. ¡Cuánto te he añorado todos estos años!

\- ¡Gandalf!- sacó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos. - Siempre que tu pasabas por aquí yo estaba en alguna misión fuera de la ciudad. Parecía que el destino quería reírse de mí.

\- Esperaba mucho este momento, por eso me di más prisa en venir, porque sabía que esta vez ibas a estar aquí.

Jing sabía que era una verdad a medias, pero se alegró igualmente. Era su maestro que con tanta paciencia y esmero le había enseñado a usar su poder. Un cálido hogar entre la fría indiferencia que le procesaban los elfos. Y pensando en esto hundió su rostro en el pecho del mago pensando en no soltarlo más para que no pudiera irse.

\- Jing hija mía, compórtate, tenemos invitados a la mesa.- la mano de Elrond y su voz la sacó del ensimismamiento y se azoró al darse cuenta del indecoros comportamiento que había tenido.

Miró tímidamente a su padre a modo de disculpa y se puso a su lado de cara al grupo, que la miraban con los ojos como platos y algunas bocas abiertas.

Eran todos enanos, pintorescos, bajitos, barbudos y con un fuerte olor que de alguna manera la reconfortó. Olían a pipa, a carne ahumada y a hierbas de la montaña, a tierra y a minerales. Se fijó en los más jóvenes que estaban ruborizados ante un comportamiento tan cercano con el mago y le parecieron realmente atractivos, lejos de todos los jocosos comentarios que oía de lo elfos afeminados y delgaduchos. Se fijó también en Bilbo, no olía como ellos ni parecía un enano, pero apartó la mirada para no ser descortés, solo para encontrarse de lleno con unos ojos azules intensos bajo unas espesas cejas negras. La conexión fue como una chispa en un suelo de hierva seca, cuando prendió los abrasó en pocos segundos.

Thorin se levantó al instante he hizo una reverencia, y todos los demás enanos, al darse cuenta de su torpeza imitaron a su líder, que se sentaba en la mesa junto a Elrond y Gandalf. Ella le devolvió el saludo y sonrió a todos los demás, todavía nerviosa por la presencia del imponente enano.

\- Perdonad mis modales por favor, hacia muchos años que no veía a mi maestro.- el mago no soltó las manos de ella hasta que le dio un último apretón.

\- Bueno, no puedo culparte puesto que yo también me alegro de tener a nuestro viejo amigo con nosotros.- Elrond se volvió hacia la sala y cogió una mano de la kistune.

\- Soy Jing, hija de Elrond, de la Casa de las Bestias.

\- Thorin, hijo de Train.- sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez intentó evitarlos, porque la sensación en el estómago comenzó a intensificarse.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron presentado y ella les dedicó sonrisas a todos. Algunos como Kili hicieron exageradas reverencias y se ponían a su servicio, y entonces dejaba escapar una suave risa más de gracia que de aprobación. Al fin, se presentó el último de los 14.

\- Bilbo Bolsón, de la Comarca.- un hobbit. Era el primero que veía y notó cómo se le iluminaba la cara y cómo el mediano se azoraba ante el escrutinio.

Gandalf apartó una silla para que se sentara a su lado. Aunque no iba a comer, había saciado su hambre hacía unas horas sabiendo que debía mantener las apariencias delante de los invitados. Elrond nunca le había permitido alimentarse de carne en su palacio.

Durante casi toda la cena, miró entretenida cómo los enanos cantaban y bailaban. Y de cuando en cuando, sus ojos se escapaban para observar al comensal frente ella, muchas él lo sorprendía a ella observándolo y otras era ella quién lo sorprendía a él.

No era tan viejo como había pensado, tampoco era de los más jóvenes del grupo, pero tenía un porte majestuoso, desafiante e intimidante que la cautivó al momento. Volvió a notar una presión en el vientre que no podía controlar y miró nerviosa a Elrond, cómo si él pudiera darse cuenta de algo. Pero parecía muy atento a la conversación. Aprovechó para volver a fijarse en Thorin, ahora en las manos; eran manos curtidas, grandes y a pesar de estar limpias, podía oler el cuero, sangre y tierra.

Cuando Jing levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Thorin clavados en ella y en ese momento lo supo. La media sonrisa que intentaba disimular se lo corroboró. Había leído en su rostro sus pensamientos, no solo en sus mejillas sonrojadas y en su suspiro mal disimulado, notaba los ojos azules arderles.

\- No habéis probado bocado mi señora, ¿os encontráis bien?

Su voz grave la taladró hasta lo más hondo de su mente. Y aunque no la sacó del todo del trance, hizo que se relajase un poco. Le obsequió con una sonrisa amable y le respondió.

\- Mi dieta me obliga a tener unos hábitos alimenticios complicados. Y mi padre considera que aun soy joven para beber vino, así que me conformo con agua y así me permito acompañaros en esta velada.- vio los dedos del enano tamborilear inquietos y decidió apartar la mirada hacia Gandalf.- Tenía tantas ganas de verte Gandalf, que no podía perdérmelo.

Estaba nerviosa, se movió demasiado rápido y la cofia que llevaba en la cabeza y ocultaba sus orejas cayó sobre la mesa. Su primera reacción fue mirar a Elrond y vio que abrió los ojos sorprendido. Antes de que se enfadara quiso cogerla, pero se heló al ver que Thorin la había agarrado primero. La mayoría intentaron evitar mirarla, pero era muy obvio que las conversaciones habían cesado en pos de algo más interesante.

Jing, avergonzada no pudo evitar encogerse y echar las enormes orejas hacia atrás. Iba a alargar el brazo para coger lo que las cubría, pero éste la colocó a un lado de la mesa, lejos del alcance de la kitsune.

\- Si me lo permitís, creo que así estaréis más cómoda.- Jing recogió la mano torpemente sin esperárselo.- Son magníficas.

Lo dijo bajito, pero lo suficientemente en alto para que los más atentos pudieran escucharlo. El ambiente volvió a cambiar, era tenso a su alrededor, pero para ella se detuvo en aquel preciso instante, nadando en aquellas amables palabras y en sus ojos profundos y penetrantes. Gandalf comenzó a hablar de cualquier otra cosa y todos volvieron a la normalidad. Todos menos ella.

Cuando Thorin volvió a mirarla fue él quién se ruborizó. Las orejas de zorro estaban levemente hacia atrás, los ojos a medio cerrar pero mirándolo fijamente, y se veían todos sus perfectos dientes marfíleos alineados en una sonrisa que había dejado de ser inocente.

Ella rompió el contacto visual para fingir prestar atención a la conversación de Gandalf y Elrond, cuando en realidad, comenzaba a maquinar las acciones que aquella noche marcarían sus vidas para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Dejó la cofia y la túnica en su cuarto, que se encontraba tallada en la misma montaña que bordeaba todo el valle. Desde allí se podía observar todo. Era un antiguo puesto de vigilancia. De esa manera estaba cerca de la ciudadela, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para estar a gusto. Habían unas escarpadas escaleras talladas que subían hasta allí, aunque ella nunca las había usado, con su agilidad podía llegar a aquel saliente a casi 50 metros del suelo en un par de saltos.

Se miró en el espejo, casi se acaba de percatar de que tenía uno. Su cuerpo adolescente no medía más de 1,65 metros, había calculado que le sacaba solo media cabeza a Thorin. Empezaba a mostrar formas femeninas, estaba muy lejos de los escuálidos cuerpos planos de las elfas. Se acordó del escrutinio a la que la sometió Thorin, y se estremeció. Sonrió al ver con satisfacción que el vestido la hacía más femenina y recatada, y no la bestia que era. Y sobre todo, escondía sus indecorosas colas. Las sacó y se rió al ver que levantaba el liviano vestido hasta revelar sus piernas. Se corrigió a su misma por el descaro, pero reconoció que podía ser un buen modo de incomodar a su presa esa noche.

Se soltó la trenza del pelo para dejarlo caer sobre los hombros desnudos. Al sonreír al espejo, pudo ver al depredador tras la máscara de la chiquilla pecosa con enormes ojos amarillos. Cogió una capa más oscura y salió de su habitación. La caza esa noche iba a implicar muchas cosas, pero nunca había estado tan segura de que el riesgo iba a merecer por completo la pena. La puerta se cerro y la noche cálida de finales de verano le dio la bienvenida.

Thorin observaba desde la distancia a la compañía, cómo comían y disfrutaban de un merecido descanso. Tenía la mirada perdida, en realidad, mirando el bosque infinito. La voz de la kitsune lo sobre saltó tanto que perdió la postura.

\- No habéis probado bocado,- estaba de pie, con los brazos apoyados en el banco donde descansaba el enano, echada hacia adelante y a escasos metros de él.- ¿os encontráis bien mi señor?

Thorin se levanto, no sabía si molesto, confuso o simplemente nervioso.

\- Mi señora, no había notado vuestra presencia. Me disculpo.

\- No lo hagáis, jamás la notaréis si yo no quiero.

Ahora si parecía un poco molesto.

\- Perdonadme, se que no son maneras.- se sentó en el banco con los brazos apoyados en el borde e inclinada, como para acortar la distancia entre los dos.- No he podido contenerme.

Se hizo un silencio largo. Él parecía estar sopesando las posibilidades sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Al final pareció relajarse, y sonrió soltando una pequeña risa socarrona.

\- Jugáis con el viejo y frágil corazón de este enano.- se llevó la mano al pecho solemnemente.- Me habéis pillado desprevenido, lo admito.

\- Esa era la intención.- volvieron a mirarse. Ella divertida, ahora tenía el control; él sorprendido, no tenía ni idea de a qué venía todo aquello.- Parecéis tan serio incluso cuando estáis relajado, que no sabía cómo presentarme.

\- Con haberos acercado desde un flanco o carraspear hubiera sido suficiente.

\- Pero no igual de divertido.

\- No me suelen decir esas cosas.

\- Pues ya somos dos hoy.- movió las orejas, y vio complacida cómo desviaba la mirada hacia ellas.

Aunque se esforzaba por no sonreír notaba su barba temblar, y podía oír el corazón latir levemente más rápido.

\- Perdón, se que estoy siendo maleducada, pero es que es la primera vez que veo a los hijos de Durin en Rivendel. No puedo perder la oportunidad de conoceros mejor.

\- Allí hay muchos más enanos, a lo mejor mis sobrinos que son más jóvenes y enérgicos son mejor compañía que yo.

\- No os equivoquéis Thorin, yo nací mucho antes que vos y que vuestro padre.- permitió que una de las colas asomara por de bajo del vestido y volvió a sonreír al ver que lograba captar su atención.- para los de vuestra raza, los míos somos demonios, peligrosos y embaucadores. Aunque me he criado entre los elfos, no he dejado de ser lo que soy.- El enano desvió la mirada y ella aprovechó para levantarse y colocarse a su lado, de manera que no pudiera evitar mirarla.- Pero no debéis temerme, mi señor, no traigo malas intenciones, solo sana curiosidad y ganas de conocer vuestra historia.

\- No hay mucho que contar de mi.- sus ojos se volvieron fríos y tristes.- No es una historia apropiada para una dama.

\- Sois Thorin, heredero del trono de Erebor. Y por lo que oí en la cena y pude deducir, vais camino a una aventura. Si eso no puede despertar mi curiosidad es que estoy muerta.

Thorin se mantuvo firme, pero no la hizo achantarse, a pesar de que le respondió con brusquedad.

\- Vuestro padre Elrond o algún otro elfo ya os habrá contado la historia de la caída de Erebor, ¿no os basta eso?.

\- Ellos no estuvieron allí mi señor, usted si. A mi me da igual lo que esos estirados digan, nunca será lo mismo que un relato en primera persona.- Jing miró por un momento al grupo que a lo lejos, se habían puesto a cantar enardecidos por el alcohol.- Pero no quiero que me hables de cosas tristes. Tu tuviste la suerte de poder vivir un tiempo en tu hogar. Cuéntame eso, cuéntame cómo era Erebor.

Aquello pareció surtir efecto. Thorin hinchó el pecho de orgullo y pasó a relatarle cómo fue la vida en el interior de la Montaña Solitaria hace muchos años. Jing se maravillo de la sensibilidad con la que hablaba de su vida en Erebor, incluso soltó alguna lágrima cuando comprobaba que su interlocutor se emocionaba. Amó la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban al hablar de su tierra. Acabó contando la huida de su pueblo, de las desapariciones de su familia y de su intención de reclamar su tierra.

\- Es precioso. No deja de ser triste, pero ahora deberías mantenerte positivo y pensar que lo conseguirás. Si Gandalf cree en vosotros, yo también.

\- ¿Sois muy cercanos el mago y vos?

Jing cambio de postura, dejando que una cola pasase delante de ella para sostenerla entre sus manos. Thorin volvía a estar incómodo, y se le notó en la postura.

\- Cuando adquirí la séptima cola mis poderes sobrenaturales aumentaron considerablemente, y cómo Elrond no podía entender mi tipo de magia, tuvo que llamar a los magos. No se si el Señor Saruman envió a Gandalf o él mismo se presentó, pero durante año y medio venía asiduamente a Rivendel para enseñarme a controlar mis nuevos poderes, y a pelear sin armas con las técnicas del Ninjutsu.

\- ¿Ninjutsu?

\- Son técnicas de combates ancestrales. Tu mente controla tu cuerpo y tu cuerpo se vuelve un arma. La meditación no fue difícil, pero el endurecimiento de la piel fue duro.- enseñó sus manos con dedos largos acabado en una uñas blancas. Al ver que Thorin no se lanzaba acercó más la mano.- ¿ves?

Primero la miró una vez más para pedir permiso, y muy despacio cogió la mano adolescente. El roce liberó la descarga que no habían podido anticipar ninguno de ellos. En ese momento solo podía pensar el la mano, que era el doble que la de ella, cogiendo con delicadeza la suya. Primero tocó los callos de los nudillos y la descarga volvió a recorrerle la espina dorsal, después recorrió todo el tenar con su pulgar y finalmente el dorsal de la mano; donde se detuvo un largo rato que ella aprovechó para mirarlo.

\- No, no son las manos de una dama.- y la soltó para decepción de Jing.

Él volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla para mirar al grupo de enanos de lejos y ella siguió observándolo, acababa de darse cuenta que tenía trenzas hechas por el pelo y los abalorios adornados con runas que resplandecían entre sus rizos azabaches y se entretuvo en contar las pequeñas arrugas que había en sus ojos.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, respetando el silencio; él fingiendo que no era observado y ella sin importarle lo más mínimo. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo y quería asegurarse de memorizarlo bien. Al final, el enano cedió algo molesto.

\- No me gusta sentirme observado como un espécimen de estudio.

\- ¿Cree que mi interés es meramente antropológico?

Él se giró para mirarla y no pudo evitar reír nervioso, cuando se encontró con la misma mirada pícara de antes. Se llevó una mano a la frente para apartarse algunos mechones. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres, y menos con aquellas que parecían controlar la situación.

\- No quiero incomodarle Thorin, pero tampoco quiero perder el tiempo que usted está aquí y no llegar a conocerle todo lo bien que querría.

\- Soy un enano como otro cualquiera.

\- Ningún otro había llamado a mis orejas "magníficas".- un nuevo mechón rizado caía rebelde por el rostro de Thorin y cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba apartándoselo ella misma. Esta vez, el ruborizado era él, y fue tan obvio que apartó la mirada incómodo una vez más.

Le dio espacio. No quería asustarle y sin quererlo era lo que estaba consiguiendo.

\- Nadie suele ser así conmigo nada más verme. Quizás usted no ha conocido a muchos demonios, pero no todos controlan tanto sus impulsos como yo y eso les procura la mala fama que tienen. Excepto Elrond, Arag... algunos humanos y Gandalf no he tenido mucha compañía. - miró hacia el grupo y sintió una punzada de celos.- A veces echo en falta amigos. Supongo que son tonterías de niña o caprichos.

\- No lo son en absoluto. Todos necesitan una mano en el hombro a veces. Los elfos son unos estirados comeflores que...- cuando se dio cuenta de por dónde había acabado la conversación su expresión fue un poema de angustia, que se relajó en cuanto oyó la risa de Jing.

Había logrado que ambos se relajaran.

\- No se preocupe, puede que de verdad se deba a la alimentación.

Siguieron hablando un tiempo, a veces lo dejaban para pasar a silencios relajantes en los que aprovechaban para mirarse. Él a veces miraba al rededor, como buscando que en algún momento alguien apareciese y lo pillaran en alguna falta. Cuando Jing lo vio hacerlo por quinta vez le preocupó.

\- No pasaría nada si alguien lo viese conmigo mi señor. No está cometiendo ninguna ofensa.

\- Sigue siendo hija de Elrond y dama de...

\- Las damas, señor Thorin, no se acercan a los hombres a altas horas de la noche para hablar de técnicas de combate. Las damas no insisten cuando alguien las rechaza. La damas, muy señor mío, no juegan con fuego,- alargó la mano y de ella invocó un pequeño fuego azul que dejó casi hipnotizado al enano.- lo hacen con florecitas del campo, telas y agujas. Las damas no se enfundan botas y van a matar orcos y a salvar a los incautos que cruzan el valle sin avisar de su llegada.- la bolita de fuego salió de su mano y giró alrededor de la cabeza de él, que parecía no importarle.- no tengo costumbres de dama, y creo que eso hace que no sea una y que no me suelan tratar como tal.

Al empezar a ser rodeados por pequeñas llamas se dieron cuenta que la luz había ido menguando considerablemente y que ninguno se había fijado en ello. Thorin miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y no vio más que unas tímidas ascuas.

Jing apagó las luces con un gesto de su mano y dejó a una al lado del enano.

\- Tiene que ser ya muy tarde señor, y debería descansar.

\- Si, creo que debería volver.

Ninguno tenía verdaderas ganas de irse, pero era lo más adecuado.

\- La llama lo guiará y le alumbrará el camino. Buenas noche Escudo de Roble.

\- Buenas noche, mi señora.

Justo al pasar a su lado, cometió la última imprudencia de la noche, envalentonada por la idea de que solo iban a ser unos días. Se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por las historias.

Ella siguió adelante, no miró hacia atrás, pero podía imaginarse la cara del enano al notar aun el beso. Y Jing sonrió satisfecha por el trabajo bien echo. La noche siguiente volvería a la caza, con más confianza y las cosas más claras.


End file.
